HPDM: Forgive and Forget
by saint.my.ass
Summary: Harry is having trouble dealing with his past. Will Draco be able to get to him in time?Mpreg


I can feel the blood trickle down my hand, strolling down. The blood pours down, just as raindrops, until it meets its destiny on the cold white marble.

I find myself morbidly fascinated by the way it splashes when it reach the floor of our kitchen.

It shouldn't have turned out like this. We could have been so happy.

Just to think of all the things that I'm missing out on by doing this, it makes me almost question my choice, though only almost. There is no doubt anymore. This is my destiny.

The floor is slowly filling with blood. My blood. My baby's blood.

Guess it wasn't meant to be.

Hope Draco will be able to forgive me. Forgive me for taking the coward's way out, even after all he has done for me. He probably assumes that I'm over it; that I am finally okay.

Can I really just leave my body dead, for him to find when he comes home?

No, I need to write a note, a goodbye for him.

I have to gather all my remaining strength and write this, it's the least I can do. He deserves so much more, but this is all I can give.

_Draco,_

_I am sorry. I love you, but I can no longer stand the memories of that day. The day faith destroyed everything._

_Yeah, I know it's stupid to ramble on about the pas. It's not like we can change it._

_But still, I find myself doing just that, ramble on and on and on about it._

_I miss the, all of them._

_I didn't know what I was agreeing on when I accepted Voldemort's offer._

_I know that we killed him and all, but I can't live with myself, knowing that all of it is my fault. Everything that happened._

_I'm sorry for doing this in a way like this. I am sorry that I couldn't bring myself through it all, and at least let our unborn child be born before I did thi_

ooOoo

That was how Draco found Harry. Sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, lying with his mouth open on the table. Blood was dripping from his hand, down to a puddle on the floor.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled and rushed up to his husband. He immediately checked for Harry's pulse.

It was there, but very weak. Harry was dying.

Grabbing his 6-months pregnant husband, Draco apparated to a hospital.

ooOoo

I looked over at Harry with a content smile piercing my perfect pink lips.

It's three months since the day that Harry tried to kill himself. He had still not talked about it, and I had been avoiding the subject, not wanting to upset Harry. Harry was under enough stress with the pregnancy and all.

Ever since Harry had lost Remus, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur, Luna and Albus, the boy had been depressed. He blamed himself for it all, though it was none of his fault.

Just because he had infiltrated and joined with the inner circle Voldemort, at Albus Dumbledore's command, he thought that he could have prevented the attack on the Order meeting.

Sure, he had been amount the one's that were chosen for the mission, mostly because Voldemort wanted to test his loyalty.

Harry hadn't known anything more than that he was suppose to kill anyone he saw when he reached a destination, that were unknown to him.

When Harry realised who he were to kill, he blankly refused. Voldemort, who had followed to make sure his new slave really were on his side, cast an Imperius on Harry.

Harry killed Ginny. But it was under the control of Voldemort.

Blaming himself, Harry had tried to kill himself several times, to everyone's dismay. But Harry managed to kill Voldemort, in a most horrible way.

Many do not remember the details, as most people only saw a white light.

But I, Draco Malfoy, know the truth.

Harry cast a spell to make Voldemort's body destroy itself, leaving a vulnerable soul. A soul that immediately went into Harry's body. Harry managed to get it out, and exterminated the soul with a spell.

"Harry?" I called out, awakening him from his thoughts. 'My poor husband... used by the hands of one power greedy bastard named Albus Dumbledore. I'm so glad Voldemort managed to kill Albus before Harry killed him.'

Harry looked up at me with a small smile, which not reached his eyes.

"I love you Draco, you do know that?"

I smiled and nodded. "I love you to Harry."

"I'm sorry." He looked me straight in the eyes.

I sighed. "Me to, Harry, me to."

I knew he wasn't going to stop this. With hat small apology, I knew it wouldn't take long until it happened again. And this time he would not live to tell the tale.

Suddenly Harry grabbed his stomach, grimacing. Rushing up to him, I looked down at the floor. We were standing in a puddle of water. His water had brook.

"Harry, we must get you to the hospital! Your water has broke!" I said, grabbing his arms, apparating us to the hospital.

I saw him smirk, and his eyes go lifeless, before he collapsed in my arms in front of the reception of St Mungo's.

ooOoo

I looked out over the field. Standing in the middle of the graveyard, holding our daughter, I couldn't help but let a single teardrop fall.

Marina held one of her small hands up and wiped it away.

"Daddy, dun cry... I dun want dat..." she said while looking as determined as a 2-year-old with her thumb in her mouth could.

"Its okay, sweetie bunch." I smiled at her.

"Funny, how so much can change in only two years. I never thought I'd see you cry, Dray." Harry smirked, as he returned to my side. He had just put a bouquet and lit a candle at Remus grave.

The lifelessness in Harry's eyes had disappeared as soon as he saw his little daughter. Slowly, he had begun to forgive himself. It was about time, everyone thought. No one had ever blamed him.

And now, 2 years later, we were a happy little family.

I couldn't have been happier.

Until that evening. Harry told me that he was once again pregnant.

In 7 months, Marina will get a sibling, a little brother or a sister.

Sighing happily, I now go to sleep, my husband tucked into my side, just as it's supposed to be.

A/N: Please review :D


End file.
